Fine Just The Way You Are
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When people trash-talk Ben and tell him he doesn't know how to use the Omnitrix, he decides to change his personality. But his partner and friends aren't going to stand by and let him do so. Written by guestsurprise per request of newbienovelistRD. I only posted it for them.


**newbienovelistRD requested this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Vamps and Shocks belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Fine Just The Way You Are**

"You little fool!"

"Why did he get the Omnitrix?!"

"My daughter would have done better with it than him!" Another man growled.

Ben hung his head. He recently stopped a monster, but the monster damaged a lot of the town and people's cars and belongings.

"I was only trying to help!"

"You've done enough! You've only made matters worse!"

"Yeah! You're just a dumb kid that's no use to anyone!"

"SILENCE!" Rook roared. That made everyone back away and talk amongst themselves. He then turned to Ben, but Ben was already heading back to the Proto Truck.

"Ben! Wait, where are you going?" Rook asked.

"Let's go. I need to get home ASAP!"

"Why?"

"Just come on, Rook."

Rook cocked a curious brow, but still followed his friend. On the way to Ben's house, Rook tried to talk to him.

"Ben, you know what those people said was not true."

"It doesn't matter…," Ben said glumly.

"It does matter, Ben. Look at me!" Rook said as he tried to lock eyes with Ben, but Ben kept avoiding him.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself!" Ben said sternly.

"I did not say you could not. I only meant that I want to make sure you are alright."

"Don't you see! Without the Omnitrix I am nothing! I make people angry and I am only in the way! I'm useless!"

"That is a lie, Ben!"

"No it's not! But after tonight everything will be great!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Ben, answer me!" Rook said, now becoming concerned. But now that they were in front of Ben's house, Ben jumped out and ran inside without another word. Rook parked and then climbed the top of a tree. He looked inside and couldn't believe his eyes! He immediately called for Four Arms, Grey Matter, Vamps, and Shocks. They arrived in less than 20 minutes and could not believe the sight before them! Ben was creating a large machine in the middle of his room; he used his smart aliens to build it! Once Grey Matter got a closer look, he debriefed all of them about the machine.

"He's going to change himself!" Vamps gasped.

"Yes, that machine will alter his personality and change everything about him!"

"And he can't change back?!" Shocks asked.

"No, the change will be permanent! We have to stop him now!" Grey Matter said quickly. At that moment, they all slid through the window and began to break the machine.

"WHAT?! NO?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ben screamed. But Four Arms grabbed him and held him to keep him away from danger.

"Ben, stop struggling! This is for your own good!"

"NO, IT'S NOT! YOU ALL CAN'T DO THIS!" He yelled.

"We will not let you change yourself!"

"I'M A JINX AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! LET ME DO WHAT'S RIGHT FOR ME!" Ben pleaded. The aliens just shook their heads and continued to mash and bash the machine. Soon, it was nothing but scrap metal.

"What have you done?! You all don't care about me at all!"

"Yes, we do! That's why we did this!" Shocks tried to explain, but Ben was then released by Four Arms and he ran outside.

"Ben! Stop!" Four Arms called. But Ben changed into Heatblast and took off flying into the sky.

"We have to find him. I have a feeling that kid may do something desperate!" Vamps said sadly.

"Let's spread out!" Four Arms replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was flying in the sky towards the mountains. He knew in the mountains no one would be able to find him.

"I will finally be able to get some peace…"

"BEN! Hold on!" A voice called. He turned and saw Vamps flying after him.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you all done enough!"

"Ben, we care about you! That's why we did that!"

"Go away!"

"NO!" Vamps growled back and tackled him out of the air. He then forced his Omnitrix to time out.

"You're not going anywhere and we won't let you disappear, Ben," Vamps said as he wiped a small tear from Ben's eyes.

"Let me up!"

"I'm not letting you go."

"Vamps! Release me now!"

"Stop squirming, Ben…I am not going to let you go, so you might as well just sit still." Ben finally gave up because he was truly trapped.

"Ben, we care about you being yourself. We don't want you to change a thing." Shocks said as he came walking up.

"Why?! I'm a jinx and I can't do anything right!" Ben said sadly.

"That is not true, Ben," Rook replied softly.

"You do not mess anything up! You're a hero!" Four Arms smiled.

"You are the one and only Ben Tennyson and you are special and valuable to us just the way you are," Vamps replied as he gently punched Ben in the chin. Ben sat there for a moment and then looked at them with a small smile.

"Thanks guys…I guess y'all do need a knucklehead like me around," Ben chuckled as they all gave him a big hug. Ben was truly blessed to have friends like them!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: newbienovelistRD, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
